


If wishes were fishes the sea would be full

by Merlin Missy (mtgat)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Pseudo-Incest, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 08:20:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5449778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtgat/pseuds/Merlin%20Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Alex pretends Kara is her sister by blood as well as by soul.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If wishes were fishes the sea would be full

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Moebius](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moebius/gifts).



Sometimes Alex pretends Kara is her sister by blood as well as by soul.

She never tells Kara this, and now that she's revealed the rest of her secrets, it remains the only truth they haven't shared between them. It's enough to tell the world they are sisters. It's enough to neglect to mention how old they were when Kara first walked up to Alex's home, and came inside, and stayed for what counted as forever back then.

She dreams it, though.

Alex imagines how different their lives would have been had Kara been born here on Earth. She imagines them as twins, born within minutes of each other and grasping for one another's hands in their shared crib, together from the very first. She pictures Kara's first toddling step towards her. She pretends her own first word was Kara's name. No superpowers. No supercousins. No supervillains. All that prevents the reality is but an accident of space and time and genetics, and oh, fine. It's a fantasy. Fantasies make the rest of the day go by easier for everyone.

"You're thinking about something." Kara's smile glows. Alex has always thought so.

She teases her back. "Are you learning telepathy as another superpower? Because I seriously need to re-evaluate how much time I spend around you if you're reading my mind."

Kara dips her head and makes that sweet self-deprecating face Alex loves. "You'll be the first to know, as soon as I beam my coffee order into your head."

"Needs more chocolate," Alex says. They're not drinking fluffy chocolate flavored caffeine tonight. They've got a bottle of sparkling wine with a name like a dessert, which they've tasted just enough of to discover Alex should have paid the extra five dollars for the bottle with a label she knew. It's good enough, here in Kara's apartment surrounded by the low lights she loves.

Kara chats about her day, about her friends and her boss and a dozen little details making her sound like the girl she tries to be during the day rather than the woman from another planet she can't help but become more and more. Alex doesn't have to lie about her job any longer and can send Kara into fits of laughter about Hank's latest stick-up-his-assery without a worry.

"Are you staying?" Kara asks this with the same nervous smile she uses every night.

"Love to," Alex says, because she always does. She bends over for a quick kiss, letting Kara set the pace.

They set the glasses aside to wash up in the morning. They go back to Kara's bedroom.

Sometimes Alex dreams she was born on Krypton. She watches Kara with the hologram of Allura, and she pretends her own dark hair was petted and loved by Allura's kind, strong hands. She imagines two little girls running through alien streets and learning alien lessons in super technological schools by genius alien teachers. She thinks about holding Kara's hand as they visit a barely-seen aunt and uncle to meet their new baby cousin. They would twine together, breath to breath, locked in a capsule hurtling through space, aimed forever at the Earth.

"I love you," she says to Kara's cheek, and thinks against her lips. "More than anything or anyone." Truth flows from her now, here, always.

"I love you," Kara echoes, pulling Alex against her, all soft skin and beating heart, the sister of Alex's soul.


End file.
